


Just Like Yesterday

by naruxsasumi



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: BL, Fiction, M/M, Romance, sotustheseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruxsasumi/pseuds/naruxsasumi
Summary: When that picture came out kongpob had to give back Arthit's gear in hopes that his lover would choose to be with him but when the moment came... he didn't. four years later they will meet and with a little helping from well meaning friends would they go back to yesterday?





	1. Chapter One

I take the file out of my assistant’s hands and smiled sweetly at her,” thanks Ina.”  
“No problem Khun Kongpob. But it is getting late, are you planning on working on that now? It’s already eight pm.” She had a nice face, cute and chubby with round cheeks that now puffed out at me.   
I relaxed into my chair and remained smiling, “I don’t have to be at home in a hurry. I can stay and work on this for a while. You on the other hand don’t need to worry about staying around with me just because you are my assistant. Everything I need I can get myself”  
“But—“she made a face,” it’s so lonely to be here on your own. Everyone else has already left.”  
Lonely. That struck a nerve but I couldn’t let it show. I had three years of practice hiding my feelings.  
“Then do you want to stay with me? You could grab us two cups of coffee and we could work together in my office.” I was flirting with her and I didn’t really know why. Ina has been working for me for six months now and for some reason I could relax around her enough to jokingly flirt with her.  
She laughed,” there you go again Khun’Kongpope, trying to divert my attention from what’s important. And no, I don’t want to stay here with you. I’ve got a boyfriend waiting at home for me.”  
I schooled my expression. “Then what are you doing talking to me, go home quickly.”   
After some more exchanges, I ushered her to her car and came back up on the lift. As the lift silently went up towards my office my mind slipped and his face came up like it hasn’t been four years, like I hadn’t tried like crazy to forget him. His face younger than mine was now. I didn’t know what he looked like now after four years, probably still as good looking. Does he still do that thing with his mouth? I shook my head from the painful downward spiral I was headed. It was like staring down a really dark pit knowing how hard it is to climb back up once you go tumbling down. On some nights I couldn’t help it. I go tumbling down the sweet and bitter memories I still keep dear to me despite how much they hurt. And they hurt, so much. I don’t think any amount of years can ever reduce that pain, but I can go through life everyday without crashing. It’s not really living if I was truly honest but it was all I had and right now going down that road was not an option, I had business deals to close and projects to lunch.

After working a few years at Ocean Electric, I thought it was a good time to start something new on my own. I was looking at a ready to lunch entrepreneurial company and didn’t really have time for hanging out at clubs anymore but my difficult friends would not let me be.  
“Ai’ Arthit, stop making a face, aren’t you happy that we came all the way here to be with you?”  
“I’m trying,” I smiled uncomfortably at Bright.  
“Oi, look at the face he is making, I’m not feeling hungry anymore.”   
We sat in a crowd, easily filling up two rows of seat at the famous noodles place. My friends that I haven’t seen for a long time easily made the place rowdy and noisy in no time. Everyone was trying to catch up; Bright’s bar had gotten pretty successful over the years and Pem had moved up from photographing models to directing movies, Nott was married and expecting a kid. As for me, it felt like my life was in a stand still. I was neither moving forward or changing like my friends nor going backwards. I was just stuck in the moment.   
When I told them about my new company, they all seemed pretty proud of me but I didn’t trust their smiles. I didn’t feel it was an achievement, not like theirs. The reason is because they each had someone by their side, even Bright which honestly surprised me.  
“So Arthit, when are we going to meet that special someone,” Ching brought my mind back to focus. While I stared speechlessly trying to come up with something to say, the others followed up with even more questions.  
“Oh Arthit, have you really found someone?”  
“Why didn’t you bring her with you?”  
They all assumed it was a she. Well it should be, after giving up on the love of my life because he was a man who else would I date? But there was no one. I didn’t have the time and I wasn’t really interested in dating. I couldn’t summon the energy that took. Even though I was really jealous of my friends I didn’t really want what they had.  
“There is no one okay!” I finally decided not to come up with any excuses and just come out with the truth in an explosive sigh. And they all stared at me. I suddenly felt the need to explain.  
“You know I have been very busy with the company and everything. It is a budding company and I don’t really have the time. So—“  
Nott nodded, “its okay, Arthit, no one here thinks less of you for not dating.”  
“It’s just we don’t want you to be alone.”  
“If you need a means to meet people then just tell me, I’ll connect you to some really cute girls and you can choose whichever one you like.”  
“Ai’ bright your choice of cute girls borders on the inappropriate, you know that right?”  
“What?! I have great taste in girls”  
“For a pervert”  
“Hey, take that back!

”  
I smiled at them as they teased Bright to the point of tears.  
“Hey, does anyone know if Kong would be coming?”  
We were already an hour into the gathering when his name popped up. Funny how even though you are expecting something and it shouldn’t feel like a surprise it still manages to shock you. I covered up my expression and met May’s eyes, she seemed to be pointedly looking at me.  
“Oh, did we invite him?”  
“Of course we did, he said something about being busy. Maybe next time or later.”  
It took a moment before Aim’s words got to me. “Wait, what’s happening later?”  
“Uh, the trip? Why are you acting like you are just hearing about it Arthit.”  
“Maybe because I’m just hearing about it for the first time.”  
“No way. Who was responsible for informing Arthit about our vacation trip together?”  
“It was you Bright!” everyone chorused  
“Oh?” the cow pointed at himself and smiled.  
I eyed him feeling like I had been set up. What was he up to? “I can’t believe it. You guys, I didn’t make any plans to travel. “  
“It’s only for two days, Arthit. And you no longer work for a company anymore; you can take some time off.”  
I shook my head, “have you forgotten that I just started my own company?”  
“Which is yet to be launched right?” he laughed, “we’ll help you with the launch; just take a few days off. You know how long it’s been since we got together like this.”  
He placed an arm around my shoulder laughing. I didn’t hate the idea of going with them; in fact I missed hanging out with them so I didn’t argue for long. I just kicked Bright under the table and he cried out.  
“What was that for Arthit?!”  
“That’s for not telling me on time”  
“Arthit, we will go back with you to get your things. The others can go wait at the bus station. We’ve booked a bus for us there” Nott suggested.  
“Okay that sounds good,” I replied. “Um, is um...” I hesitated to ask if Kongpob was coming as well. Years have passed and maybe the bitterness of the years had lessened. I don’t know but I didn’t think it would be such a bad thing if he came along. I was okay with seeing him again.  
“What is it Arthit, say what you want to say.”  
Pressured like that I couldn’t, plus I was a little worried about the answer.” Never mind. Let’s go.”  
I had planned not to go with my friends, not because I heard P’Arthit would be there, but because I had things to do and to close off. So I was in my office working on some things. I wondered distractedly if they had already gone to Hua xin and if they managed to convince P’Arthit to go with them. Was he going only because he knew I wouldn’t be there or maybe I was just over thinking? It’s been four years, a lot of years to get over someone and P’Arhtit never loved me to begin with.  
I noticed I was no longer focused on what I needed to do but blankly staring at the chart on my computer screen.  
“khun’Kongpob, are you alright?”  
I blinked up and found Ina in my office. When did she get in? “Oh N’Ina, when did you get in. did you get the files I asked for?”  
She looked at me funny and said,” I already gave you those files, Khun’kongpob. You don’t look okay; I think you should go home.”  
I took off my reading glasses and massaged my nose bridge. It did hurt a little but that was not the problem. My concentration was shaken. It was like one mention of P’arthit and knowing where he possibly was at that moment and how I could be there too if I wanted to was enough to destroy all the focus I had built over the years and I hated that. I hated it a lot.  
“I’m fine,” I ended up snapping at Ina. “Just get the president of the Ye group on the line for me I need to speak with him.”  
“Okay,” she still hesitated to leave and kept passing me worried glances through the glass windows at me.  
I took off my suit jacket and tried my hardest to get back to work.  
“Uh, Khun’Kongpob sir, I know you said I should keep away any personal calls but there is a call from P’Aim here for you.” Her voice came through the intercom as I was typing. I paused. There was only one reason Aim would be calling and it was to confirm that I wasn’t coming and to try and change my mind. It was too late, I couldn’t leave without making some plans which would be very hard to make when they would be leaving in a few hours. I knew I wasn’t going still I said,  
“Put him through.’” I sighed knowing I was in big trouble.  
“Hey, the big shot CEO finally answers” his voice was a little irritating but I somehow still missed it.  
“What’s happening,” I asked.  
“The usual, we are at the station waiting for the others.”  
“Where are they?”  
“Getting their stuff. You sure you don’t want to come with us. There’s an extra seat for you.”  
I was pretty sure that was true and they really were open to my joining them. It was a big deal to have all of us together and for two days. I felt a lump in my throat, a longing that made sense to me but I didn’t really want to feel.  
“Anyone else joining you guys?”  
I know I wasn’t being very subtle but whatever.  
“Hmm, yeah. P’Arthit.” I could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Only him?” I asked. He laughed seeing through me.  
“That’s everyone if we include you Kong.”  
“Oh. Well then have fun.”  
“He asked after you though. I think it is special that you two still feel strongly about each other after four years”  
I sighed. “I’m not going. You can’t convince me so don’t bother”  
“Convince you? I thought you were too busy to get away. Could it be that you are avoiding him?”  
“What?” I blinked into space.  
“Well if you could get away but aren’t and making excuses not to come then there can only be one reason. You are avoiding P’Arthit. “  
I stayed silent not coming up with any excuses for myself. Let him think that.  
“Kong, just come ok? Maybe you’d get some closure once you see him again.”  
“I don’t think so,” and I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.  
“That’s usually how it is. You just need to finally come to terms with what has been holding you back from falling in love again.”  
I let him talk because I really had no idea what to say.   
“And do you know how long it has been for you? You haven’t even tried dating anyone. I don’t want you to be alone forever”  
“I don’t need to date anyone, Aim.”   
He sighed at me. “So are you planning to be alone forever, don’t you think you are being a little ridiculous? I know that P’Arthit hurt you and you are finding it hard to move on but you have to move on at some point. You’ve been struggling on your own all these while and now here comes an opportunity for you to get over it and you don’t want to.”  
I wanted to argue that he didn’t know that my seeing P’Arthit again would make me able to move on, but I didn’t know that too. I didn’t know that seeing P’Arthit again would not make me finally let go completely as I thought I did when I gave him back his gear. But I was worried that the opposite might be the case. What if I took one look at him and realize that I missed him, that I couldn’t—  
I pulled myself out of that thought.” I don’t think that is a good idea,” I sighed.  
“But it is not a bad idea, what do you have to lose. Just get your butt down here already.”  
I ended the call making plans with Aim to delay their departure for an hour more. Once I dropped the phone I felt like something heavy had gotten off my shoulder and I felt lighter. I got up and wore my coat, calling Ina as I walked out the door. She was more than pleased to hear that I was taking a vacation. My senior manager also seemed thrilled when I told him I was leaving the rest of the dealings in his hands. I wondered why everyone was so eager to see me out of the office. I wasn’t that much of a work alcoholic was I?  
When we returned, he was there. He looked much older but not very much different. Same broad shoulders, same hairstyle, but his smile which always turned up at me was absent. I couldn’t stop looking at him and I wasn’t trying very hard to. His eyes met mine and locked like two magnets. Everything else seemed to fade into the background but I could feel myself walking still, towards him. We stopped in front of each other and crashed into reality when we couldn’t find what to say. A simple hello seemed beyond us.  
“Alright the whole gang is here,” Bright said, “so before two people stare themselves into the ground let’s get going”  
“What” I blinked away and the spell was broken.  
“Long time no see P’Arthit” his voice had not changed. I look at him again and he was smiling.  
“Kongpob, “I said and that was all I could contribute to starting a conversation.  
“You look good, how have you been?” but Kongpob never had that trouble, even with me.   
After that first few talks we got on the bus and both sat away from each other. We were very civilized with each other. He seemed to have moved on and was smiling and joking with everyone. I was as well but there was a hollow feeling in my chest. As we journeyed on and talked like we were a little more than strangers that feeling grew until I went quiet, trying to get in terms with it. I didn’t even understand myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I smiled more than I have ever had in four years and none of it was genuine. Yes I missed the gang, and yes it was fun hanging with them but it was hard to focus on them with P’Arthit there smiling and looking really too good. Whose idea was it to come along for this vacation again? 

As I took a bathroom break with the guys whilst teasing the girls, I wondered how I had thought seeing him again would help me get over him and move on. Seeing him there had brought a wild rush to my body, a feeling that I was used to four years ago and only P’Arthit can bring up in me. I swallowed up all my feelings that stirred strongly within me and kept my distance.

The hotel was a real vacation palace. I saw at least three celebrities I knew enjoying themselves. For some members of our group it was a norm to be in this type of high profile hotel but for others it was rare. P’Arthit kept it hidden very well but I could tell he was very impressed with the wide lounge rooms, the red rugs, high ceilings and glittering chandeliers, mahogany furniture.

“I’m sorry but we are fully booked.”

I approached P’Bright and P’Pem who seemed to be having some troubles checking us in.  
“What’s wrong guys?”

“Oh, Kongpob, nothing.” They chorused. They looked guilty as hell. One with a blank face lifted away, the other with his shoulders raised.

“Hey, what’s going on? Is there something wrong with our reservation? Tell me, maybe I can fix it.”

We booked a suite,” P'Pem began hesitantly, “And for two six room suits but they made a mistake and booked a suite with only five rooms.”

“Okay, that means one of us is left out huh. I’ll just take a separate room then. It is not a big deal.”

“Actually you are not the only one who is left. Pem’s girlfriend is coming over to join us. You know she’s an actress.”

I did not know that and did not see the relevance. ”So?”

“That means we need two rooms not one but there is only one empty room. 

“Okay, “I said after thinking for a while. “It’s probably my fault so I’ll just get the extra room. You guys don’t have to worry.”

“It’s not about the money, Kongpob,” P’Pem informed me making a put out look, “there are no more rooms in this hotel. We can only get one out of two.”

“That’s why I was suggesting that Pem and his girlfriend share a room. All the others are sharing their rooms with their girlfriends and wife, and boyfriends, even me. Why are you being so difficult Khun Pem?”

“Hey, hey. This is a girl I just started dating, how is she going to feel if without warning I suddenly force her into staying in a room with me. What would she think?”

“That you are a playboy who just wants to get her in bed? That’s nothing new.”

I laughed and watched between them as they argued back and forth. In the end I knew where they were coming from. “Okay you guys, what’s the other solution.”

“Hm, there are actually two solutions Kongpob.”

I nodded and folded my arms, “okay, what is it?”

“One, “started P’Pem and I shifted my gaze to him, “we get you a room in another hotel”

“except that doesn’t make sense we all came here together we should be together and have fun. The hotels around here aren’t very great. This is the best here so probably before we can get you a room in a decent hotel we would have to drive very far.” P’Bright continued.

“Okay…” I was starting to get a little skeptical because that didn’t sound very much like a solution to me. Not a real one, but at least they thought hard about it. “What’s the second one?”

“Well its simpler, you have to share a room with one of the guys”

I sighed, “why didn’t you just say so P’”

He smiled, “I’m glad you don’t have a problem with this Kongpob.”

“Why would I?”

“Because the only person you can share with is Arthit”

At that very moment he chose to show up,

“What’s taking so long?”

I turned and met his eyes straight on. Why was he always looking at me and it was always hard to look away. I liked the shape of his eyes and how he was looking at me. Sometimes it felt like no time had passed between us and it was still four years ago and we were still trying to love each other in secret. 

“Oh Arthit, nice timing. You have to share a room with Kongpob.”   
That broke the spell fast and both of us looked at P’Bright at the same time. I hadn’t yet agreed to that. I didn’t know about P’Arthit but I couldn’t share a room with him, which would be like putting myself through a certain kind of torture only a demon could come up with.

“Hey, wait a minute P’Bright, you can’t just decide that yet.”

“But it’s the only way.”

“I don’t understand,” said P’Arthit looking between us for an explanation, but I couldn’t very much tell him anything so I stayed quiet and let P’Nott tell him everything. 

After the explanation I said,” but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just take the room and I’ll look for another solution. Don’t worry.”

He smiled at me and I thought it was with relief. He must really be feeling as uncomfortable as I felt. That should make everything better but oddly I felt worse. I didn’t think sharing a room with P’Arthit was a good idea, consciously I knew that but emotionally, seeing him all too please to refuse, it just hurts. How he could still hurt me after all these years was some kind of accomplishment.

“I’m ok with it though." I nodded.

“Of course, I understand. Wait what?” I blinked in confusion. I was expecting a short explanation to excuse himself not an agreement.

“I said its okay,” he smiled again.

“Are you sure?” I asked with a slight frown. Why would he want to share a room with me?

He seemed to really consider it, “yeah, I’m sure. We’ve shared a room before. Many times.” He didn’t even realize what he was admitting right there in front of his friends and the cashier. He glanced between them and then held my gaze again so pointedly my heartbeat kicked up. 

“Actually, I’m worried you might not be okay with it.” That shy admission was all it took to send my feelings racing again. I shook my head and smiled. 

“When have I ever not been okay with it?” that one question took me a year back on my recovery, but I didn’t think I could ever recover from loving P’Arthit.

I was more than a little happy to be spending time with Kongpob and sharing the same room. It’s been so long since we were alone together talking and teasing each other. Well he did most of the teasing. As I was looking forward to our nights together I didn’t know how Kongpob was feeling.

We rolled our boxes into our room, a small two bed room with a flat screen TV and a mini bar. It was pretty simple yet elegant. I struggled with my box regretting bringing so much. Kongpob suddenly reached out, I think he was trying to help me with my bag but I moved forward and walked sideways into him. I turned too soon to apologize and couldn’t say a word as I lost my breath from how close he was. We haven’t been this close in so long and a yearning so strong kept me still and looking into his eyes. They drifted to my lips and my heart raced. If he kissed me I wouldn’t pull back.

“Um, sorry.” He took one step then two steps away from me. I watched him and nearly followed after but he said: “you can take that bed. I’m going to take an early shower and go to bed.”  
I opened my mouth to speak but he was already turning away and leaving me gaping and blinking. I pulled my bag in and glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was only seven.   
We both took our showers and were getting ready for bed in utter silence except from the rustle of our clothes. I cleared my throat loudly, “Kongpob—“

“I don’t know what the guys have planned for this trip but I think it is safe to assume that it would be hectic,” he smiled at me, “let’s try to get some rest early, P’Arthit.”

With that he was lying down and turning off the lights. I sat in the darkness staring at his covered back. He made it seem like we were about to speak at the same time but really he had interrupted me. I was really hurt by this because I now knew that Kongpob had only been pretending when he looked like he was over everything. The same as me except I thought he actually hated me now. He probably never wanted to share this room together. Thinking about how I had assumed that he wanted to, that it was okay, I felt like such an asshole. I couldn’t stand myself, at how easy it was for me to expect Kongpob to be open to anything and everything. I forgot about his hero complex. He’d sacrifice himself to make others feel better but that did not mean he wanted it, just like he did not actually want to be in the same room with me.

I turned away, lay down on the bed and pulled the cover halfway up. I couldn’t take back what happened four years ago and I didn’t know if I could deal with the attention we would have to face but I knew I didn’t want to be this way with Kongpob. I looked at his back which looked like a wall keeping me away. The years have been really hard for me, I still loved Kongpob. I don’t think that would ever change but I couldn’t do anything about how things were now. If only I could somehow convince Kongpob that we could still be friends then I don’t have to say goodbye once this trip was over.

The next morning when I woke up it was past nine and Kongpob was long gone. His bed made and the rest of the room clean like he was never in it. I remembered how he used to wake me up, how he’d let me sleep in and then trick me into waking up. Sadness stronger than I had ever felt it filled me and I wanted to just lay back and cry. In fact I was crying a little.

“P’Arthit?” I turned as he entered the room and we stared at each other. His head tilted a bit and he looked puzzled.

“What is it?” I asked as I wiped my face.  
“You should get ready. We are going to the beach in an hour.”  
I nodded, got up and started heading towards the bathroom but he wasn’t moving away and I almost walked into his arms. He caught me even though I was still a good distance from him. His hands closed over both my arms gently.

“Are you alright P’Arthit?” I met his eyes and nodded speechlessly. We seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like hours, him searching, me just enjoying being so close to him. I said:  
“Are you upset with me?”

He blinked, “what?”

“About sharing the room,” I chickened out. What was that question about anyway, of course he was upset with me. I hurt him. When he wanted me to pull through for him I bailed out and destroyed the one good thing in my life. All that self deprecating thoughts made me feel like crying again but I held myself in check. 

“No, I’m okay with it. Why did you think that?”

I shrugged, “you just didn’t seem like you wanted to be with me in the same room.”  
He studied me and I began to worry I sounded obvious and stupid, just because Kongpob wasn’t showing me the same level of attention as before. He squeezed my arms and let go.“I’m not upset with you and I really don’t mind being with you in the same room.”

I nodded and stepped away from him to start heading towards the bathroom and turned to see him looking at me. “Do you think we could be friends, Kongpob?” I asked.

He was silent for a long time. I think I shocked him and just when I thought his silence was the answer he said, “Sure.”  
That took my breath away because I wasn’t sure how I would feel if he didn’t agree but now I knew that his agreement meant something; it meant that Kongpob did not feel for me as I felt for him. What was I doing trying to convince him to be my friends when I still felt this strongly about him? How stupid would it be for me to show my hurt in front of him? I walked into the bathroom without saying a word. I must have seemed rude but I didn’t care, couldn’t bring myself to. 

I sat bonelessly on the toilet seat still wearing my pajama bottom, my hand covering my eyes as I tried to control the tears that were trying to break forth. I was a real basket case today. Nothing like spending time around your ex to make up for all the times you didn’t cry. I haven’t cried since the last time Kongpob returned my gear to me and I even brought it along. It was sitting in the pocket of the jean I wore in. Kongpob would never take it back now. I lowered my head to my knees and let myself go for a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When P’Arthit came out I watched him and he avoided my eyes. I was half tempted to grab his chin and force him to meet my eyes, but I didn’t think that was a good idea. I didn’t want to breach anymore of the no contact rule I had enacted last night. P’Arthit didn’t look like he was having any fun at the beach though. In fact he looked right out miserable.  
The guys had divided into groups to water fight. The girls thought they were too violent and left to go play volleyball on the beach. They were having fun making P’arthit the easy target as he wasn’t really fighting back. I had to protect him and fight against P’Pem, and P’Bright who were seriously playing too hard and did not seem to notice that P’Arthit was not feeling it.   
“P’Arthit, grab P’Bright I will take P’Pem!” I called to him and he seemed to wake up from his daze and jumped at P’Pem . They fell into the water laughing and struggling to beat each other at the water game. I slipped away from P’Bright’s splash and sent a large splash of my own and like that we were playing like kids for a while.  
When we got out of the water and started heading back to the hotel I felt a shiver flow through me. It was a little too cold to be getting wet. I glanced at P’Arthit and found him hugging himself. Quickly I took off to get the towels under the umbrella, came back and passed it to them.   
“Thank you,” P’Arthit said without looking at me and started wiping off water from his face. He wasn’t getting to his hair very fast and seemed to be lost in thought. I was also wiping off too but he distracted me completely.  
“P’Arthit?” I called him yet he did not answer. I called again and the guys seemed to have noticed too. I grabbed P’Arhtit’s arm and took the towel from him then I began to dry his hair for him.  
He looked at me with wide eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, you can’t wipe yourself off fast enough you are going to get sick at the pace you were going,” I said.  
He blinked and said nothing but he continued to stare at me and I tried my best to ignore his eyes. The guys cheered at us. I had half forgotten we had an audience. It was really easy for me to me to slip back into the man who thought of nothing but of caring for P’Arthit. I didn’t pull away though and only turned to look at them.  
Grinning from ear to ear the two said, “Wow so the husband is taking care of the wife.” Did they rehearse it?  
“Are you two back together again? That would be so great we were getting bored with all the staring.”  
What were they talking about, I didn’t stare at him all that much. His hand caught mine to stop the slow movement I was making with the towel. I turned to seeing him flushed and remembered that he didn’t like being seen when I show affection or when we show each other affection. I tried not to be hurt by that as I pulled my hand back and apologized.  
He shook his head, “thank you Kongpob.” Getting a thank you instead of a silent glare terrified me a little. What was he thinking? He walked past me and was heading for the seats. I suddenly felt apprehensive because I couldn’t understand P’Arthit. I think at some point I was walking with a clear understanding of where I stood with him. P’Arthit cared for me and doesn’t want to keep being silent with me like we did all these years but as far as romantic feelings go, he didn’t have them for me. For men in general. That was a lot easier to accept than I thought. I was going to have to deal with being just friends with P’Arthit; I don’t know why I agreed to that. Just that P’Arthit looked a little desperate when he asked me and I didn’t want to refuse him.  
Now I was very confused. One arm fell around one of my shoulder, I turn to see P’bright’s grin. “Hey man,” he said.  
“Hey man,” another arm wrapped around my other shoulder.  
“What?” I asked cautiously.  
“We were just wondering if anything happened,” they exchanged looks of pure mischief and I had no clue what they were talking about.  
“Happened where?”  
“You know, you spent the night alone with Arthit.”  
Oh crap, these two. I narrowed my eyes at them. “Exactly what are you two planning?”  
They pulled away from me quickly. “Nothing, why do you think we are planning something.”   
They were as guilty as they looked. “Listen, please don’t try to interfere with us,” I said with barely restrained anger and stalked off seething. Now that I knew this was part of a ploy to try and get me and Arthit back together I wanted to go home. They mean well but couldn’t they see that P’Arthit felt nothing for me? How many times do I have to confront that truth?  
Kongpop looked mad about something. We were sitting under a thatched shed and watching dancers over dinner. Our friends were each with their partners sharing the moment and I felt like a sore thumb in their midst. I wasn’t having fun on this trip. Except for the time Kongpob helped me dry my hair on the beach I haven’t felt anything but miserable, and now Kongpob looked angry.   
I got up to get food and saw Kongpob leave. I didn’t know where he was going; it was still too soon to leave. I returned and asked Aim, “Where is Kongpob going?”  
“To use the bathroom.”  
“I need to use the bathroom too, Arthit come with me?”  
I frowned at Ai’bright, “you can go yourself.”  
“The bathroom is out in the back. Unless I want to use the hotel’s that one is pretty dark.”  
“Then use the hotels”  
He whimpered, “Please, it’s too far.”  
I sighed and gave up trying to argue, “Fine, let’s go.”  
We excused ourselves from the large group and started down the sandy hill to the shed. It really was dark out there, only a light bulb at the entrance. I refused to follow Bright in no matter how hard he begged so I was waiting outside when I spotted Kongpob on the beach. I figured Bright could find his way back on his own and went up there to speak with Kongpob. There was nothing to say but I still walked towards him till I was right behind him thinking of the first opening line.  
“Kon—“I wasn’t done before he reacted and elbowed me in the face. It hurt like I broke my nose and I yelled turning away from the assault holding on to the injured place.  
“P’Arthit?” he grabbed for me and angrily I shoved him away. He grabbed my arm. ‘I’m sorry, let me see it.”  
“Let go,” I didn’t want him to see my face but I was no longer angry, I figured it was an accident and he hadn’t meant to hurt me.   
“Just let me see for a moment.” He turned me around to face him and touched the hand I had over my nose so I slowly let my hand fall and stared directly at him. He studied my nose like he was a doctor or something and said, “It doesn’t look broken.”  
I said nothing. The sting had reduced a bit and I could only now pay attention to how close we were. “We should put ice on it or its going to swell though. I’ll go get it.”  
“I’ll come with you.” He was already turning away but he turned around to meet my eyes. I don’t know what he saw but he looked trouble. “I don’t think I need to go back very soon anyway. No one would miss me.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“If it’s not a problem I would like to go with you” I was insisting too hard on something that didn’t matter but it seemed to matter.  
“Okay,” I think he wanted to smile but was controlling himself. “Let’s go then.”  
There was a service building where we had bought some of our afternoon snacks. Kongpob thought we could find some ice there instead of going to the hotel which was quite a distance from the beach but not very far. Kongpob and I walked in and there wasn’t much of a light in there. The walls were yellow, some parts made with bamboo wood and there was a counter, a fridge, some wood framed chairs and a corridor that possibly led to an inner room. There was no one there.  
“hello.” Kongpob called out to the inner room, no one answered. We shared a look then I opened my mouth to offer going in to see if anyone was there.  
“We’ll just grab something from the fridge,” he said. I nodded and said, “And I’ll go see if someone is inside.”  
I walked into the narrow corridor, the light kept flickering. There was a room in the end which looked like where they stored goods for sale. I peered in and found it empty, the lights still flickering there too. Someone shoved me from behind and I fell forward and caught myself on what felt like packets of snacks.   
“Who was that, “I groaned and turned around to see a large ominous shadow. I yelled in sudden fright before I could even think.  
“P’Arthit?!” I heard Kongpob call and soon saw his frame fill up the doorway. I was ashamed and flushing over how easily I got scared. I expected he would tease me till the end of time if I told him.  
“Are you alright?” he walked in to take a look at me. The light went out and I thought I heard the door close.


End file.
